1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted ramps for pets and more particularly pertains to a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly for making it easier for a pet to climb upon a piece of furniture such as a sofa or bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted ramps for pets is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighted ramps for pets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,060; 6,267,082; 6,119,634; 5,924,383; 5,634,440; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,676; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,141; 449,228; 1,854,673; 4,972,540; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,676; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 440,717.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly. The prior art includes ramps structures for loading and unloading herds of cattle from trucks.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly which has many of the advantages of the lighted ramps for pet""s mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lighted ramps for pets, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support base being movably disposed upon a ground; and also includes a ramp member being mounted upon the support base for a pet to gain access upon a piece of furniture; and further includes a landing being mounted upon the support base and being connected to the ramp member; and also includes a railing assembly being mounted upon the support base; and further includes a light-emitting assembly for providing light along the ramp member and the landing for a pet to see while moving up and down the ramp member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly which has many of the advantages of the lighted ramps for pets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art lighted ramps for pets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly for making it easier for a pet to climb upon a piece of furniture such as a sofa or bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and move about a house.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet-accessed lighted ramp assembly that allows for older pets to get up onto a coach or sofa without having to be lifted upon thereupon.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.